


Engagement

by artistic18



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistic18/pseuds/artistic18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Corrin announces her engagement to her childhood friend, Silas, and her Nohrian family are none too pleased with the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> I started this while playing through Birthright and still have yet to finish Conquest (and i'm still considering whether or not i should get Revelations). That being said, I guess this isn't really canon but it's set in the same type of world.

“I’m engaged.”

As soon as the declaration was made, a heavy silence settled throughout the room. Corrin shifted awkwardly where she stood, a nervous Silas standing right beside her. He was trying to be brave—a feat that was usually effortless for the proud knight—but it was more than obvious by the small droplet of sweat trickling down the side of his face that ‘brave’ was the last thing he was feeling at the moment. Wanting to reassure him, Corrin squeezed his arm gently against her side; it seemed to do the trick, with Silas’ slight trembling easing to a halt.

“You’re… _engaged…_ ” Xander muttered with no small amount of disbelief. Elise’s mouth was still parted in shock while the corners of Camilla’s lips were turned downwards in a displeased frown.

“I won’t accept it,” Leo spat dismissively, eyes hard as he glared at Silas’ nervous form.

“Leo!” Corrin cried in outrage, an angry scowl on her face as she absentmindedly jerked Silas’ body a bit. Leo seemed in no way swayed by her tone, and even Camilla seemed less than sympathetic as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“No, Corrin, Leo is right. There’s no way we can just give away our precious baby sister like this,” she insisted, her tone firm as she cast her own steely glare at the knight. Silas frowned a bit before deciding to try to offer his own two cents.

“W-With all due respect, I’d appreciate if you’d at least think about this a bit more--”

“I don’t remember anyone asking what you wanted,” Leo cut in coolly, sparing the knight a fleeting glance before turning his gaze back to his precious sister who glared back at him in contempt. Silas bitterly held his tongue, his fists clenching a bit tighter by his sides.

“Does he make you happy, big sister?” Elise piped up quietly as she too focused her gaze on Corrin. The Dragonborne’s entire demeanor softened as she turned to her innocent younger sister, this time consciously pulling Silas closer to her body.

“So happy. I still can’t believe I’d forgotten all about him…He meant so much to me— _still_ means so much to me.” Her tone brimmed with the desperation of trying to make someone— _anyone_ —understand how much this all meant to her and how badly she craved their acceptance. It was clear already that her mind was made up, that she would be marrying the man hanging off her arm either way, but it was just as clear that her Nohrian family approving of her decision would mean the world to her.

With a smile on her face, Elise walked forward to clasp Corrin’s hands gently within her own.

“Then you have my approval. You being happy is what’s most important to me.” She was earnest and confident as she spoke, not rattled even when a round of disbelieving gasps chorused from behind her.

“Elise…you can’t be serious…” Leo said incredulously, his eyes blown wide with barely hidden betrayal. Camilla seemed stunned into silence, her lips parted into a small ‘o’ as her crossed arms fell in disbelief. Even Xander seemed slightly appalled, his lips drawn into a tight line.

“But I am!” Elise twirled on her heels with an annoyed look, her hands on her hips. “You guys act like Silas is some bad guy, but we all know that they were best friends growing up! Not only is he from nobility, he is a blood-born Nohrian! Plus, he’s really nice, and loyal to big sister to the point of it being almost creepy.”

Silas winced a bit at the last part, with Corrin sheepishly patting his shoulder to comfort him.

“Even you yourself describe him as creepy. Why exactly should we let a creep marry our beloved sister?” Elise rolled her eyes at Leo’s defiance, beyond done with this entire argument.

“Why is that the only thing you acknowledge from what I said? What about everything else?”

“Our Corrin deserves only the best. There should be no negatives to speak of in the first place,” Camilla explained, her  saccharine tone seeming completely out of place given her ice-cold stare.

“Enough.”

All eyes turned to the eldest in the room, the blond’s expression unreadable as he gazed upon the newly engaged couple. He took in the nervous yet determined stance of Silas and the undeterred glare of Corrin. He let his eyelids fall and let out a frustrated sigh, an exhausted hand sliding slowly down his face.

“Corrin.” The Dragonborne’s brow furrowed a bit more, and Xander had to swallow back another frustrated sigh. “…You must give us time to think. Surely you can’t think that coming in and announcing your engagement all of a sudden would be welcomed with open arms, especially when none of us were even aware you were dating.”

“I was aware,” Elise chimed happily before turning a pointed look to Leo. The blond cringed, a dark scowl quickly appearing on his face as he snapped his head to the side and stared at the wall.

“As was I.”

“I too, brother,” Camilla drawled, paying no heed to the way Xander’s jaw dropped at the realization that everyone had known about Corrin’s relationship status but him.

“Why was I the only one uninformed!?” Though his accusing look swept over everyone, it stayed on the couple standing stiffly in the middle of the room.

“We thought it was obvious.”

“Aside from Xander, I can’t believe you guys are taking this so badly when you already knew this was a possibility!” Elise cried out hotly, her brow furrowed and her cheeks puffed up in irritation.

“It was one thing for them to date, it’s another thing entirely for them to _marry_ , Elise,” Leo explained with an agitated look. He then turned to Silas with a wry smirk. “Honestly, I was just waiting for the day she finally decided to dump him.”

Elise’s glare harshened, and even Camilla looked ready to do a bit of chastising, but neither got the chance before Silas was already speaking up.

“I’m well aware that Corrin is way out of my league,” he began, voice raw with emotion and expression nothing less than serious. “I never even expected her to date me, let alone agree to my proposal. I understand your protectiveness, because Corrin deserves only the best, and I can admit that that is not me, not yet. But I’m going to do everything in my power to work until I reach that point and become the man she deserves. All I’m asking is for you to give me the opportunity.”

“No,” Leo declared bluntly. Silas’ expression turned pained for the briefest of seconds at the same time Corrin was overtaken with blinding anger.

“If you’re so set on refuting this marriage, then fine. But know that it’s still going to happen whether you agree to it or not. I’ll have a seat saved for you at the ceremony if you come to your senses, but if you’re not even going to _try_ to be supportive, don’t even bother showing up.” She tugged at Silas’ arm, urging him away from her Nohrian family and towards the exit.

“…If you’re so determined about this, then perhaps your decision isn’t such a heinous one.” Corrin turned around slowly, confused as she took in the almost proud expression on Leo’s face. “One has to admire your dedication. I will approve so long as he’s good to you. But one slip up, _just one_ , and I can’t promise you won’t be sleeping next to ashes the next morning.” The last part was aimed specifically at Silas, who nodded sternly in understanding.

“I promise you won’t have to resort to that. You have my word,” he promised, to which Leo only rolled his eyes.

“As if _your_ word means anything to me. Corrin’s happiness is the only thing I care about.”

“Oh, stop being such a stick in the mud, Leo. You’ve already made your threat--that which will assist in carrying out if it comes to it--so let the happy couple relax a bit now, hmm?” Camilla requested with a peaceful look as she gazed at both Corrin and Silas.

“And you, big brother? Can you accept this?” Corrin broached hesitantly towards her silent, eldest brother.  Xander seemed at a lost for words, frantically trying to collect his thoughts as he stalled his answer. Once he seemed to come to a decision, his eyes rolled towards the sky as he uttered his next words.

“I…suppose I can, yes.” A delighted smile lit up Corrin’s entire face and a weight seemed to be lifted from Silas’ shoulders. “But next time, do try to use more tact than waltzing in during training and making blunt statements that could lead to someone incurring a fatal wound.”

“I will! Definitely! I’m sorry for startling you, brother,” Corrin rushed, her cheeks flushed with the happiness of actually receiving her family’s blessing. A soft smile edged at Xander’s lips as he shook his head.

“Sure you are. I think I’ll be taking my leave now; I have a headache that needs tending to.”

“I can heal you up in a jiffy!” Elise boasted, but Xander quickly held up a hand.

“No, no. I think I’ll take care of this the natural way: sleep. You all leave me alone for a while, alright?”

Not bothering to wait around for an answer, Xander swiftly took his leave.

“I’m going to take my leave too; I still need time to process this even if _some_ are naturally more supportive than others.” Leo gave a pointed look in Elise’s direction before he too was making his exit. Elise stuck her tongue out at him behind his back before turning to the happy couple with an encouraging smile.

“I’m really looking forward to the wedding. I can be the flower girl, right?”

“Of course you can, Elise; I wouldn’t have preferred anyone else,” Corrin stated fondly, feeling warm all over at the delighted grin Elise aimed her way.

“And I demand to be a bridesmaid,” Camilla said with a lazy smile.

“Of course, Camilla,” Corrin said with a laugh before turning her fond gaze back to her younger sister. “Thank you so much for all your help. I’m not sure if I could’ve gotten through to everyone without you.”

“That’s what I’m here for! I love you, big sister, and I meant what I said; I want you to be happy, and Silas here obviously makes you happy. Besides,” Elise paused, a wicked grin appearing on her face that made the two uneasy, “the sooner you two are married, the sooner I get to be Auntie Elise.”

“My god, Elise!” Corrin’s face was flushed completely red, but not as red as the man beside her who seemed ready to die of embarrassment.

“Good point, Elise. It’ll be quite fun to have a little one running around, screaming for their aunt Camilla. How far have you two gotten in that regard?” Camilla added with a sly look, effortlessly piggybacking on to her younger sister’s teasing, much to the couple’s mortification.

“Would you look at the time! We need to go! Bye, Elise! Bye, Camilla!” Corrin yelled while pratically running out of the room with Silas by her side.

“The longer this goes on, the more pleased I am with the thought of them getting married; it’ll be even more fun to tease them. Good work, sister,” Camilla praised as she patted her younger sister on the head, the two of them staring at the door that the couple had scrambled their way out of.

Elise just grinned and gave a small curtsy. “Why, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write another part with the children? I'm not really sure, but I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
